1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior mirror simulation with image data recording and a display of the recorded and improved data for the driver of a vehicle.
The display on a display device shows the data in a way favored by the driver and/or vehicle manufacturer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several solutions for recording image data and its display for the driver of a vehicle are known in the prior art. The image recording is done by one or several cameras installed in the vehicle. The different assistance systems process the data from the captured image in very different ways.
In US patent application having publication number 2008/0159594, a system is known which records images from the surroundings of the vehicle with a fish-eye lens. Image data is recorded with great distortion through this wide-angle lens. The image data recorded by the camera pixels are rectified block by block. The display of the image is done with the rectified image data, since an image of the surroundings of the vehicle is required.
A camera for assisting reversing is known in DE 102008031784. The distorted camera image is edited and rectified, which leads to an undistorted image. This is then further processed, in order to optimise the perspective for reversing.